Dimensions
Due to the feud between Space and Time and the disappearance of the stones, the walls inbetween the dimensions have been partially shattered. The borders aren't visible to the naked eye and you need to know how to, but it is physically possible to travel between one and the other. In some cases these cracks between the universes cause wavering in the time-space continuum, causing weird tales such as the ones regarding the Bermuda triangle. There are some special locations used more than others, working as meeting places and for escaping to. These are the ones following. Helmonde This is where most of the storyline takes place. Helmonde is a town located in northern France, in a rather old-fashioned version of the world we know. They have been stuck in a steam-engined time for the past few hundred years, and even though some use more modern equipment, it's widely accepted to still not have electricity. It's a free choice for everyone to make, what way to live and which comfortables to add. See, Style and Fashion. Helmonde is something like the capital of kindred. Unbeknownst the humans, these kindred have made their way into normal society and are making rules that fit themselves better. The amount of humans in Helmonde outnumbers the amount of kindred. However, the humans only believe that they are still in power. Of course, to them, everyone seems like they are ordinary people, albeit a tad more beautiful. The Café The Café is a place shrouded in mystery. Nobody really knows where it is located, but sometimes the ones who wander and have lost their physical way may suddenly end up outside of its doors. This counts for people of every dimension, and thus the guests are from a varied multitude of worlds. It's supposedly possible to find your way into a different world than your homeworld from here, but as soon as you leave the white cobble roads outside of the café doors, you will probably find yourself heading towards your home instead. The café works as a resting place, where you can calm yourself before certainly finding your way again. You can even have a slice of cake while you're at it. Of course the food would almost never be given out for free, but all sorts of currencies are valid. If you are completely without money, however, something could be worked out. It's also possible to borrow a room in the basement, but they only have a few available. The Amarante Mansion Part of the SOUL universe created by nekodoru. This Mansion belongs to count Nazaire Amarante and lies hidden from mankind's eyes deep within the forests of near-apocalyptic France. The heavens are dark and monsters lurk wherever you go, but within the big mansion's walls you are safe. The few vampires that exist and inhabit this world are not kindred, but a mutation of humanity that's surpassed it long ago. They were accepted by humans but in this country they are still met with hate because of past events. Supposedly there once existed kindred in this dimension, however they were wiped out mysteriously at one point in time. Category:Information